english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike McFarland
Michael Charles McFarland (born July 14, 1970) is an American voice actor, ADR director, script writer and line producer. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Hitotsui Hajime (ep17), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Shintaro Hayashi *Attack on Titan (2014) - Jean Kirschtein *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Boila (ep5), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Baron Kelvin *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Ka Grava *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Akuma Pumpkin, Bounty Hunter, Father (ep38), Toma *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Nab Lasaro *Guilty Crown (2013) - Bottle Opener (ep15), Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Undine (ep7), Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Kokabiel *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Demon Baron (ep6) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Aotake, Additional Voices *Koi Kaze (2005) - Announcer (ep10), Male Worker (ep11), Owner (ep13), Realtor (ep10), Teashop Owner (ep13) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Monster (2009-2010) - Announcer (ep36), Dr. Norden, Michael Mueller, Police Officer (ep3) *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Rabo *One Piece (2015-2016) - Buggy the Clown, Helmeppo, Richie (ep422) *One Punch Man (2016) - Carnage Kabuto (ep3) *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Teppei Sugo *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Crow (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Crow (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Narrator (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kotaro Amon *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Kotaro Amon (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Takahiro Tsuchimikado, Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Fish Monger (ep2) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Mogari Kuroto *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - EVA, Makoto Hyuga *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Makoto Hyuga *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Makoto Hyuga *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Nab Lasaro *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Teppei Sugo *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Wise Man *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Aleksei Karamazov 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Estonia *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Estonia, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Jean Kirschtein Video Games 'Video Games' *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Museum Security Guard, Origami Kid, Winklemeyer's Orderly *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Master Roshi *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Smite (2014) - Osiris *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Spug, Squad, Walker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (2005) - Jackie Chun *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Jackie Chun, Master Roshi *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Android#8, Master Roshi *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Dodoria *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Dore *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Android#8, Jackie Chun, Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Great Ape Baby *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Baby Vegeta, Master Roshi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Baby, Master Roshi, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Android#8, Baby Vegeta, Great Ape Baby, Master Roshi, Super Baby, Yajirobe *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Roundcall *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Super Baby 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Yajirobe *Street Fighter V (2016) - Nash *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Bisley Karcsi Bakur Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2016. Category:American Voice Actors